


Some People Really Are Soulmates

by ImDrowningInFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDrowningInFandoms/pseuds/ImDrowningInFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam POV on the dynamic of Cas and Dean. Destiel. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Really Are Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched after season 6 so please forgive the AU and the difference in details. I have tried to make it as realistic as possible from what little I know.

Sam loves his brother. He always has. (And by love he means that thing that two people share because they care for each other as family. Not the sick, twisted incest thing that people seemed to think they had). When he left for Stanford, the only thing he was unhappy about was leaving his brother. He sometimes wishes he was not so hasty in making the decision that lead to not picking up Dean's phone calls.

When Jess died and fate shoved his ass into hunting again, he was angry at Dean and the world in general. Sam hated that he couldn't save Jess and then hated that he couldn't die with her.But even if he was angry with Dean, he loved him. Their relationship was rocky at its best and downright unbearable at its worst, but it was the one thing that always worked out in the end, and Sam loved that.

When Dean went to Hell for him, Sam hated that Dean threw himself under the bus yet again, just so that Sam could be safe. It had been like this ever since their Dad had given Dean the responsibility of taking caring of him (A completely unfair responsibility if you ask him). And Dean did it. He skipped classes to take care of Sam when he was sick. He stayed hungry for long hours, just so that Sam could have three proper meals a day. Sam wished he had taken the time to be grateful for Dean did, and still does, for him instead of throwing hissy fits when he felt hungry.

When Castiel, Angel of the Lord, made an appearance, nobody believed he was an Angel of the Lord. After Dean narrated the story of him stabbing the guy and said guy not blinking an eye, Sam might have started believing that angels maybe exist. Dean of course, still vehemently denied it. After all, he was the type of person who would believe something only if someone shoved it in his face, screaming. Probably not even then.

So when Dean became all buddy-buddy with Castiel (or should I say Cas, as Dean has started to call him), Sam was pleasantly surprised. He had thought that there would have to be a lot of convincing on his side before Dean would believe in angels, let alone befriend one of them.

For a while, life continued as normal. Or as normal as a hunter's life could be. More like as normal as a Winchester's life could be. There was some threatening, broken bones, crappy motels, demon blood, starting the Apocalypse, weird hunts, terrible music, pie. All in all, typical, unsurprising life.

Then the staring started. It started small, very small, so small that Sam didn't notice it. But as all small matters have a tendency to, this small matter grew. The staring went from a few milliseconds to a few seconds. From a few seconds to more than a few seconds. It grew so much that Sam noticed it. Not only noticed it, got tired of it.

When Sam first noticed their staring, he dismissed it as a drunk Dean and an oblivious Cas. However when it continued with a not drunk Dean and a maybe not oblivious Cas, Sam wondered if he had missed something. He started paying more attention.

But nothing seemed different. Just more staring. Maybe a few small unnecessary touches. It went on like this for months. Lots of shit went down. Death. Resurrection. Crazy things.

It was after Purgatory that Sam noticed a change. To the whole world Dean seemed like his usual self. He had the good looks, the sassy smirk, everything that made him Dean. He still went to strip clubs and read porn magazines.

Sam was not fooled.

He knew his brother from head to toe (not that way you perverted freak) and knew when Dean was acting.

Sure, he blatantly flirted with women everywhere he went, but it was obvious that his heart wasn't in it anymore. Obvious to Sam at least.

In fact, it looked like Dean was forcing himself to bring things back to normal by acting like his pre-Cas self. Trying to forget. Trying to not think about the fact that Cas was likely dead. Ha. That was working so well.

Sam doesn't know when he figured it out. When all the pieces fell together in his head. That Dean was in love with Cas. Hopelessly, head over heels, in love. When Dean finds in his heart the ability to love, love he will, long and hard and forgiving, no matter how much he gets hurt.

Sam should know. Dean forgave him even after he went against every single one of his wishes and slept and planned the demise of the world with a demon. Got addicted to demon blood. Sam will never forgive himself for that, even if Dean did.

The irony of the situation was that Dean might forgive his loved ones, but not himself. Never himself. Family could be forgiven but he was a useless piece of shit that didn't deserve any good in this world. Yeah, some logic that is.

It was because of this annoying mindset of his annoying brother, that Sam got annoyed. Dean would never admit his feelings to anyone even if he had to spend all of eternity in loneliness.

Sam didn't say anything though. He kept quiet and kept his distance and pretended their lives were amazing. But he knew. He always knew. And he hoped. Hoped that one day Cas would return. Hoped that Dean would stop being a stubborn jerk. Hoped that everything would be alright again.

It was a dark, dreary morning on one not so fine day where Dean was especially sad and Sam was especially pissed at his height because for some reason the motel room they were staying in had an unusually low ceiling. It was on this winter morning that Cas returned.

Needless to say, Sam was surprised. Dean was overjoyed. But as always, Dean showed his happiness by shouting at Cas. Their five hour conversation went something like this. Paraphrased, of course.

"Hello Dean."

"Where have you been? I thought you died! Don't do this to me again! How could you leave me like that?"

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't want to but it was necessary. I needed you to live and it meant that I had to stay away from you."

"I don't care if I'm in danger if you're here. We're a team, we do things together. We'll get through it together. I thought I left you to die. I hate myself because of that."

"Dean you are not to blame. I did not come through the gate on purpose. They would not have followed you, if you were not with me. You have no reason to feel guilty. It was my fault."

"Please don't disappear again. I love you. I need you."

"I love you too."

Yeah you're right. Sam added that last bit from his own wonderful imagination. That didn't happen. The rest did, albeit with a lot more talk. Sam could have driven to the nearest pizza place five miles away, then stopped for drinks and hustled pool and then returned to the motel and taken a shower and still would have had one hour left before their conversation had reached its conclusion.

By the end of it, Dean is happy, Cas sticks to Dean and they share hushed words, and Sam is just glad that his brother and the angel he now considers family are happy.

The satisfaction of Dean and Cas being happy has worn out and has instead been replaced with frustration. Sam thought that after the Great Shouting Match of I Actually Really Love You, they would have acted on their feelings.

Instead they skirt around each other, gazing longingly at the other when they think that no one is looking, not doing one ounce of anything that could be counted as progress in the romance department.

They were closer than ever before, spending almost all waking hours together now that Cas was human, but refused to do anything that was remotely sexual.

Sam did nothing and said nothing as he always did, as nothing good ever happened when he interfered in The Matters Of Dean And Cas.

So time passed. And passed. Weeks. Months. Dean and Cas remained stubborn. Sam remained frustrated.

All it took was one disastrous werewolf hunt for it to change. It was a full moon night and they were hunting a sweet girl, much like Madison, who would rather die than be a monster, but had somehow escaped her room that night. They had her cornered, Sam on the verge of stabbing her, when she screamed an angry howl, slashing wildly with her claws and breaking free.

Cas, who was still not completely proficient in fighting like a human, had rushed forward and thrown himself on Sara, holding her down long enough for Sam to end her life. It was one second too late though, as she managed to claw Cas down his chest before she died.

Sam has never seen Dean this close to tears. He was a mess trying to calm Cas down as he lay struggling to remain conscious in the back seat of the Impala.

Sam drove as fast as he could without getting pulled over, rushing forward to open the motel room and get supplies. Dean was almost beside himself, ignoring his own injured wrist while tending to Cas' chest, more gentle than ever.

It was only when Cas' cuts were properly bandaged, that he allowed Sam to fix his wrist. Immediately after, he knelt next to the now sleeping Cas, and promptly fell asleep.

Sam will never admit it, never say it out loud (Dean would kill him), but he thought they were adorable. He left them to shower, cleaning up the blood in the room too.

The next morning, Sam went out to buy breakfast for the still sleeping Dean and Cas. Also, coffee. Cas was not a morning person.

When he returned, Dean was talking softly to Cas as he checked on his wounds. Sam didn't hear what they were saying, but if the loving eyes and the gentle smiles were anything to go by, he should definitely not enter the room.

He awkwardly waited outside, wondering if he should just screw it and walk in. He looked like a creepy stalker staring into a room from a crack in the curtains. But something held him back.

Dean and Cas were now moving closer to each other, unconsciously or not, Sam doesn't know. Cas said something and Dean laughed. More staring into each others eyes. Then Dean says "Fuck it." That's Sam lip reading. He might have said 'bucket' for all you know.

Apparently not. Dean bent down towards Cas and kissed him, soft and chaste and hesitant. Cas looked shocked for a second, then melted into the kiss putting his hands around Dean's neck. They stayed like that for a moment longer and then broke apart, smiling and looking happier than Sam had ever seen them.

Sam figured that they could use some privacy now and left to eat his breakfast in the car. Really, what all he did for his idiot of a brother. It took ages for them to finally realise that they wanted each other. He was not going to disturb them now. The sexual tension would strangle him to death with its hot, sweaty hands.

Sam didn't know when Dean would tell him (Even though he already knew). Didn't know when Dean would realise that it was fine if he was bisexual. Maybe it would be soon. Maybe it would be months later. Everyone deserved a chance at love, especially Dean and Cas who have gone through the worst things anybody could possibly imagine.

Their relationship might not last forever. After all, They were one of the most difficult people to ever exist. But for however long it would last, for however long they could survive in the hunting life, Dean and Cas would be happy and happiness is all you need in life when everything else is shit.


End file.
